An Affair to Remember
by Paige72890
Summary: Jax and Courtney have been married for two years but Courtney is having an affair... with Jason. JOURNEY
1. Default Chapter

I know I have like a thousand stories that I really need to update but this one came to my head and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down.

Courtney Jacks woke up to the feeling of lips trailing down the back of her neck. She smiled at the thought of the man attached to the lips, Jason Morgan. They had been carrying on an affair for the past six months and their spouses had no clue what was going on.

Courtney glanced at the clock on the table next to her side of the bed; it said 11:32pm. They had to get home or else Jax and Sam would get suspicious. He still thought that she was always working at the office. She usually got off of work at eight. She spent the hours of eight to midnight with Jason. Sam thought Jason had just been putting overtime in with Sonny lately. If her husband ever found out about this affair he would be so angry. He wouldn't be hurt no. He would be angry and humiliated, and like he told her everyday, 'No ever humiliates Jasper Jax without consequences. She would have left him along time ago if she was not scared to leave.

Courtney broke her reverie, and turned to her side and pressed her face into Jason's chest. She sighed heavily and Jason wrapped his arm tight around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want to leave yet." Courtney murmured into Jason's chest. He kissed the top of her head again and just pulled her closer.

"I don't want to leave yet either. I don't want you to have to go back to him." Jason spit the word him out as if it was poison.

"I don't want you to go back to Sam." She pressed her face into his chest and breathed in his scent. "This is always the worst part of our nights together. The leaving is always bad because I never want to leave the loft or you." She told him. (Sorry I forgot to mention that they meet at the loft for the nights that they are together.)

Me either baby. I can't stand it when we leave. I hate the thought of you going back to him." Jason told her.

"Well you go back to Sam every night and I hate it. She doesn't deserve you, I don't deserve you." She whispered into his chest. Jason abruptly pulled her head away from his chest and tilted her head so he could look deep into her eyes.

"Don't ever say that baby. Don't ever say that. If anyone doesn't deserve someone it is me, nor does Jax. To me baby you are perfect, and nobody is good enough for you." Jason said this to her firmly making sure she got his point.

"You are perfect to me to. People are crazy when they believe all of those things that the newspapers say about you. You are not cold hearted like they make you believe. You Jason Morgan are 100 perfect." She snuggled back into his chest after her confession. She wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you." Jason told her.

"I love you to." Jason buried his face in the top of her hair. He looked up from the top of her hair and looked up at the clock. It read 12:05am. They had to leave soon or else Jax and Sam would get suspicious. God knows if they teamed up and put two and two together they would find out were their spouses had been and what they had been doing.

"Baby come on we have to go." Courtney just groaned and shook her head.

"No." She said stubbornly causing Jason to laugh at her childish antics.

"Baby don't make this harder than it has to be." She just shook her head and kissed his chest. She worked her way up his chest and up to his pulse point, were she knew he was particularly vulnerable.

"Baby…Court, don't do this." He groaned causing her to laugh against her neck. She pulled away for a second to see the pained expression on his face, then she went back to kissing his neck.

"Courtney baby you have to stop." He tried to tell her firmly but his voice was cracking as he was telling her to stop.

"Courtney we really need to go." His voice came out as a groan.

"You don't want to go. You want to stay with me and continue what we are doing." Courtney mumbled into his neck.

"You know I would love nothing more than to stay here with you and continue what we are doing but we need…" Jason's voice stopped abruptly when she bit gently on his pulse point causing him to groan.

"Give up Jason you know I am going to get you to cave and you are going to stay so save you breath for something more fun." She looked up at his face as she pulled away from his neck; his eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

"Well since you obviously think so highly of yourself, who am I to deflate your ego." Jason said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, so I guess you will have to stay so you wont hurt my feelings." Courtney said with cocky arrogance.

"I guess I will." Jason said as he rolled on top of her causing her to start laughing. They didn't make it home until the next morning.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I already have the second one written and if you like this one I will post the second within a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

This is like the fastest update ever. For me anyways. Here is my second chapter it took a couple of days to write so it may take a while for me to get the next chapter up.

Chapter 2

Courtney walked quietly into her house trying not to alert her husband to her presence, but no such luck. As soon as she shut the door he came storming into the living room with an angry expression on his face.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you." He yelled at her. His face getting angrier by the second. Courtney rolled her eyes when he said her was worried about her. She knew he was not worried he was probably happy that she was out of the house.

"I was working late and I fell asleep at my desk."

"Why didn't you stay at work then?" He asked with bitterness in his voice.

"Because I wanted to take a shower. I wasn't able to take one last night." This wasn't a total lie, she didn't take a bath last night, but she did take one this morning… with Jason. She just needed to get a change of clothes before she left to go to work.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to take a shower before I go back to work." She pushed passed her husband and headed towards the bathroom, but Jax grabbed her arm as she walked past him. He twisted her arm around painfully causing her to be forced to turn around and look at him in the face.

"You work to much, baby. Why don't you ever come home to your husband? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is work more important than you husband? Is there another man? You know there better not be another man." Jax said with venom in his voice. Courtney felt a shiver go up her spine. He was really angry, she had to put on a happy face and act as if she wanted to come home every night.

"Honey," She said with forced sweetness, "You know I do this for the children. This is why I started the foundation. That is why I stay so late every night." Jax's mood seemed to have lightened and he seemed happy with her answer. He let her arm go and she turned and left to go to the shower.

Courtney was sitting in her office filling out paperwork when her secretary, Claire, buzzed her office.

"Mrs. Jacks you have a visitor, he wants to know if you are busy." Claire asked in a preppy teenage voice.

"Send him in." The second those words left her mouth she realized that Claire said that her visitor had been a male. She prayed that it was not her husband.

"Please don't be Jax, please don't be Jax, please don't be Jax." She repeated over and over again like a mantra. Suddenly there was a sharp nock on her door signaling that her visitor had arrived.

"Come in." She called. The door opened to reveal the person she had least expected, Jason Morgan came waltzing through her office door.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" She asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Well," he said with a grin on his face, "Sonny let me go early today, so I came to see what the woman I loved was doing for lunch. So what are you doing for lunch?" Jason asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to go to lunch with the woman you loved, but you just asked me what I as doing for lunch, so that must mean you love little ol' me." Courtney said with a southern belle accent.

"Yes, that does mean I love you." Jason told her. Courtney got up from her chair and walked over to Jason, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well Mr. Morgan, I love you too, and I am free for lunch." Jason pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, what do you want to do for lunch?" Asked Courtney.

"Well," he said slyly, "I was thinking we could skip eating all together and go to the loft and continue last nights activities." Jason told her as he slipped his hand under the back of her shirt; rubbing small circles at the base of her spine.

"That sounds great, but I am really hungry so lets go to Kelly's, get it to go, then head to the loft, and after we eat, then we can continue last nights activities." Courtney was now running her hands up Jason's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him squarely on the lips. Jason gently dug his fingers into her back causing her to groan into his mouth, and pull away.

"We should go, before they start to get suspicious as to where we are, or why we have been in her so long." Courtney whispered into his lips as she pulled away. She removed her hands from around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. She pulled the door open and ushered him out in front of her. When they were out in the hall she gently pulled the door closed behind her and locked it. They walked to the elevator and she jerked him inside and quickly had his body pressed up against her's. She kissed him passionately and pushed him against the wall of the elevator. She slipped her arms around his neck and he pressed her body against him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He ran his hand up the hem of her shirt, and she played with the hair at the base of his neck. They abruptly pulled apart when they heard the ring of the elevator door signaling that the door was opening. They were breathless when they pulled apart. Her lips were swollen and red. Jason's breath was erratic and unsteady.

"What was that for?" Jason asked her breathless.

"That was a preview for what was to come later." She told him slyly, as she walked out of the elevator, with Jason following closely behind her.

Don't get used to chapters coming like every other day because it will probably take a while for this next chapter to come, because I have a bit of a writers block, and I want to update some of my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**2 months later**

Oh god, how was he going to tell her? The news would probably tear her apart, because it sure as hell was killing him. How was he going to tell her he wasn't going to be able to hold her like he did every night? They couldn't share the nights together, like they had been for the past eight months. They probably would never to make love again, all because of this news he found out.

Sam was pregnant, and ironically, he was going to tell her he wanted a divorce when she told him the news.

So of course he was going to have to end the affair with Courtney because he had to do the right thing. He had to be a good husband and be a father. No matter how much he couldn't stand his wife. So he had to tell Courtney that he could not continue this affair, no matter how much he didn't want to.

So he was at the loft waiting for Courtney so he could tell her. He just about jumped out of his skin when he heard Courtney knock on the door. He opened the door and saw her standing there with that amazing smile on her face, and he was going to be the one to have it fall.

"Jason I have the most amazing news." Courtney said as she threw her arms around he neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, baby, I have something to tell you too." Jason said with a serious look on his face. Courtney's smile fell immediately.

"What is it Jason? Is everything okay? Are the boys hurt? Are Carly or Sonny hurt?" She asked frantically.

"No everyone is fine." Jason sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for Courtney to sit down beside him. She walked over and sat down beside him and gently took his large hand in her much smaller on. She used her free hand to bring his face to where he was looking in her eyes.

"Jason you know you can tell me anything." He looked deeply into her eyes. He saw trust and love in her eyes and it broke his heart knowing what he was about to tell her was going to kill her.

"We can't continue this affair that we have going on Courtney." Courtney had a stunned look on her face

"Why not Jason?" She asked. She had tears shinning in her eyes. She looked up him with pleading eyes. Jason took a deep breath and looked deeply in her eyes. He gently took his hand out of hers and placed both hands on the side of her face.

"Sam is pregnant." He saw the tears start to well up in her eyes. She started shaking her head causing his hands to fall from her face. She quickly stood up. She turned away from him and Jason saw her shoulders start to shake. She released a small sob, which caused Jason's heart to break.

"Baby, you have to know that…" Jason started to say, but Courtney cut him off.

"I don't have to know anything, Jason, except that while we were here we were something, but when you got home all thoughts of me flew out the window. How many times did you go home and sleep with her after you left here and we had made love."

"None." He told her.

"Well you obviously have had to because she is pregnant with your child."

"Courtney I haven't slept with her since we started what we have going on here."

"Well I really don't have a place to complain. She is your wife and you are just doing your husbandly duties. I am the one in the wrong here; I am just the other woman. I'm just the woman you come to for sex." Courtney told him with pain and anger in her voice. She started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to where she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"Baby, you know you mean so much more to me than that. You know I love you more than anything, but Sam is carrying my child and I need to be there for her and the baby." Jason attempted to pull her into his arms but she pushed him away.

"Get out." She whispered in a deadly silent voice.

"Baby…" Jason attempted to talk to her but she interrupted him.

"Get out Jason."

"You never got to tell me the amazing news you had, baby." Jason attempted to talk to her so he could stay with her a little while longer because he knew as soon as he walked out of the loft he wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. He knew that if he saw her on the streets he would have to control himself to keep from running to her, grabbing her in his arms and begging her to forgive him and take him back.

"GET OUT JASON. JUST GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I HATE YOU. ALL OF THIS WAS A MISTAKE. WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE STARTED THIS AFFAIR. EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE THESE PAST MONTHS HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE. Courtney yelled with pain and anger in her voice. He knew she didn't mean what she said, but that didn't mean the words hurt any less. He knew it was just the anger talking but it didn't stop the words from breaking his heart. The heart wrenching sobs that followed her hurtful words effectively shattered his already broken heart into pieces.

Jason walked to the door and opened it and just as he was about to walk out of the door he turned to look at Courtney. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking with heart wrenching sobs, and just before he closed the door he whispered the words that sent Courtney a new wave of tears and pain.

"I love you, baby." Those were the last words she heard from him before he closed the door.

Courtney sat on the couch and continued sobbing long after Jason had left their loft, when she suddenly remembered Jason asking about her news she had forgotten about during their argument.

"Well Jason the wonderful new is that I am pregnant with your child. Isn't it amazing, and I thought it was going to be impossible after the miscarriage. It's a miracle." Courtney whispered out loud to herself, and she once again started sobbing to herself.

Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I just got back from a cruise to Mexico about a week ago, so I will try and get the next chapter up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't help but laugh as Jason walked out of the penthouse. He was most likely going to tell Courtney that they couldn't continue their little affair that had been going on for the past three monthes.

Yes she knew about the affair. She had practically known since day one. When Jason had suddenly come home happy one day, she wanted to know what was going on so she decided to follow him the next day to work. Well he did go to work, but not for Sonny. Imagine her surprise when she saw Jason going to his and Courtney's old loft instead of the warehouse. And just imagine how much her surprise grew when he knocked on the door, and a small, blonde poked her head out, smiled, grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt and dragged him in and slammed the door. All the while Jason had a large smile on his face. She had quickly ran to the door and pressed her ear against it trying to here their conversation.

"I missed you." She heard her husband tell Courtney.

"It's only been two days." She heard Courtney tell him. She could just here the smile in her voice.

"Two very long days. Sam is just about to drive me crazy. She wants to know why I am so happy all of a sudden. After she asked for about the 100th time it took all my will power not to turn around and tell her exactly what is making me so happy." Sam could feel her face flush with anger. She didn't drive him crazy; she just wanted to know what was up with her husband.

'Okay, maybe I did pester him a bit, but I wanted to know what is going on.' She thought to herself.

"Jax is about to drive me crazy too. He is constantly wanting to know where I am going, what I'm doing, who I'm with. I'm just about ready to tell him." Sam wanted to gag when she heard the sounds of them kissing. She had heard enough.

When she had gotten home she was fuming. No, she wasn't angry because she loved her husband. She was angry because she had been cheated on. It's not like she hadn't been cheating. She was not really surprised that Jason was cheating with Courtney; Sam knew that there were still feelings there. It was ironic, thought, that the man she was cheating on Jason with, was the husband of the woman he was having an affair with. That's right, she was having an affair with Jasper 'Jax' Jacks. Sam knew that he would be angry too when he found out, so that's why, when she got home.

He was definitely angry, but instead of going into a blind rage, he came up with a plan. That's how they got to where they were now. Sam had just to Jason that she was pregnant It wasn't a lie. She was pregnant… it just wasn't his child.

Sam had seen the look of despair on his face when she told him. He knew what he had to do. Sam knew that he was going to stop the affair. Jason was going to stay with the woman that was carrying the child he thought was his. Jason could be a good man, when he wasn't cheating on his wife.

Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed a familiar number, one that she had dialed many times over the past few months.

"Jax." The Australian answered.

"Hey it's me. I just told him, and he was devastated. Of course, he didn't say that out loud. He tried to act happy, but he wasn't. He just left. I think he is going to tell her and end the affair." Sam said with a large grin on her face.

"That's great. So how are you and the baby?" Jax asked. She could tell he was happy.

"We are fine. We just want to get out of this sham of a marriage."

"Yeah well… let's get our revenge then we'll get you a divorce." They continued to talk for a few more minutes, and then they hung up. Sam was extremely happy. Their job was almost done.

After sitting in the loft crying for about an hour, Courtney got into her car and drove home. She was surprised to see Jax sitting on the couch watching TV when she walked in the door. Courtney had decided on her way over here that she was going to tell Jax about the affair with Jason… and the baby she was carrying… the baby that wasn't his.

"Hi sweetheart. What's wrong? You look as if you have been crying." Jax asked with fake concern in his voice.

"Jax I have something to tell you." Courtney took a deep breath and braced herself for the argument that was about to come.

"What is it?" Jax knew that she was about to tell him about the affair. The one thing Jax didn't know about was the baby… and the fact that the baby wasn't his.

Courtney took a deep breath before she started to tell Jax the truth.

"I have been cheating on you, for the past three months." Jax tried his best to pull off a shocked look, but it turned out to be a smirk, but Courtney was looking at the ground and she didn't notice.

"What? How could you do this to me? I have done nothing, but love you since day one, and this is how you repay me. I can't believe you would do this." Jax had to applaud himself on his acting. He actually sounded like an angry husband, not a man out for vengeance.

"I'm sorry, but I have something else to tell you… I'm pregnant, and you're not the father." Jax was truly shocked. He had no idea that she was pregnant. This was truly a surprise. Well the irony. Jason was going to be with the mother of his child, and he was going to be with Courtney, the mother of Jason's child… oh the irony. Jax had to smirk at the thought of this. Well it was time for him to act angry.

"What you can't do this to me. You can't just come here and tell me that you cheated on me and then tell me that you are pregnant with another man's child. How could you do this to me?"

"I'm so sorry Jax. I never meant to hurt you." Courtney told him

"Yeah well you did." Jax again mentally patted himself on the back. He thought he could win an Emmy for this performance. "Who did you cheat on me with?" Jax asked suddenly. Of course he already knew the answer, but he wanted to here her say it.

"Jason." Was the only name she said.

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No, but I am going to tell him the next time I see him." Courtney then got up off the couch and went into their bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase from the top of the closet and started packing.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked with actual shock in his voice.

"I'm leaving." Courtney said.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to stay at Kelley's, because no matter what Jason does, or says, I'm still going to leave you like I planned to." Jax was shocked, he never expected her to do this. He had to stop her or else their plan would not work.

"You can't do this to me. I love you Courtney."

"No you don't and I don't love you. I'm leaving and nothing you can say will stop me." Courtney grabbed her suitcase off of the bed and headed towards the door. Before she walked out the door and turned to look at Jax one last time. Then she grabbed the door handle, opened the door and slammed it in Jax's face.

Sorry it took so long to update. I started a new story and I wanted to get that off the ground before I updated this one. I don't really like the direction this chapter went. If this goes the way I want it to there might only be a few more chapters left, but I'm not sure. So tell me what you think, and if I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter faster.


End file.
